AI Takuya
by kellyQ
Summary: Revised! Tomoki and the others encounter a robot named Takuya. Can they help him be human and why he was created. Tatakouji/koujya in later chapters! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **AI : Takuya  
**Chapter One: Waking up  
Author: kellyQ  
Rated: PG-13  
Published: **06-27-03**, Finished: **09-11-03**  
Revised:_** 4- 28-09**_  
Chapters: 17, Words: 14,672

Green eyes looked up when a large flock of birds came over head. A little boy about 8 years of age stood there. This boy went by the name of Tomoki. He saw smoke rising over the horizon. Taking a dash, he ran toward the smoke and stopped dead when he came to the old abandoned warehouse. Smoke came out of the windows.

Tomoki ran inside and stopped dead again with pure shock. It was a lab. Huge wires littered the floor. Tomoki's eyes came to a naked body sprawled in some glass. Wires coming from his arm that was linked inside what looked like a glowing large stasis tube. Gasping, Tomoki ran up just as figure was starting to move. He looked no more than 12 years of age. Brown hair stuck out below his ears, and he was thin. Full yellow eyes opened. Tomoki backed away when he saw it happen. He continued to watch the stranger's eyes change to a beautiful brown color.

_"Tomoki! Tomoki? Where are you?"_

Tomoki chewed on the bottom of his lip. He didn't want to leave the poor boy lying on the floor, wires stuck to his arms. Sighing in defeat, Tomoki turned and ran out to see his friends running, Izumi, Kouji, and Junpie running up.

"Tomoki, there you are!" she dropped to one knee and hugged the child.

"You guys, come quickly! There's a boy tied up and the building is burning down! We have to save him!" Tomoki informed, pulling on Izumi's arm.

Kouji and Junpie gave each other sideways glances and nodded their heads. Both boys took off running. Izumi called after them, but it was too late.

* * *

Brown eyes looked around in confusion. The brown-haired boy didn't noticing that the place was on fire. He turned his head, hearing two voices coming from his right. He stared at Kouji and Junpie. The teen watched Kouji and Junpei unhook him from the wires and lift him up. _Damn, he's heavy! _Junpie thought.

"Now, let's get out of here! Can you walk?" He asked.

Just then part of the beams started to fall. The first thing both boys did was shield the stranger. Kouji turned his head and looked around to see that they either had to make a break for it or get burned up. With the last ditch of effort, Kouji scooped the brown-haired teen in his arms and started to run for the exit with Junpie close behind.

* * *

More flames leaped out, and the roof caved in. Izumi screamed. She fearfully looked into the smoke, hoping to see them come out all right. After one moment, Kouji emerged out of the smoke, holding the brunette in his arms with Junpie by his side. Izumi blinked several times when she saw the new boy's naked body. The first thing she did was took her coat off, and draped it over him. _Poor thing, _she thought.

"Come on. Let's get out of here! He's starting to get heavy," Kouji insisted.

* * *

A black car came to a halt in front of the burnt down warehouse. A man stepped out of his car and stopped three feet away. He watched the place burn. Another man came up, and handed him a black cell phone. Dialing a number he put it to his ear.

"Get me Mr. Kanbara," He said. The flames danced on the outside surface of his son glasses.

**_"What do you have to report?" _**

"Someone had raided the lab and took experiment 6-2-5 -"

**_"He must be found, and the codes recovered!" _**

"Right sir."

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

A.I. : Takuya

Chapter Two: Who am I?

By KellyQ

A car pulled over on a busy intersection. The man driving wore a business suit, and shades covered his eyes. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Get me Mr. Kanbara."

**_"Any luck on finding the codes or 6-2-5?"_**

"Not yet sir," the man reported.

**_"This is critical," _**Mr. Kanbra barked. **_"Finding those two things are important - activate 6-2-4 with a new mission - to bring 6-2-5 and finding the codes."_**

"Right away sir."

The driver put his phone down on the passanger set, looked both ways and turned his black car around hand headed to the opposite direction.

* * *

"Poor thing, you're cold standing right there, aren't you?" Izumi said.

After she, Kouji, Tomoki, and Junpei brought the teen to their rundown hut. Izumi went right to work on getting the boy something to wear. The brown-eyed boy just watched her with a blank stare. So far he was wearing a large t-shirt that covered half of his body.

"You're cold standing there," He mimicked, making sure that the long shirt stayed on.

Izumi sighed, feeling sorry for this poor boy. Someone must have done a lot to him to make him like this, and she didn't even want to think of it. Yet, he had no marks on his body, but a few on his arms that were hard to make out. Izumi let out a cry of frustration.

"This really stinks! I thought I had something that wouldn't look too girlish, but I don't. I would've asked Junpei but his clothes are too big and " Izumi paused for a one moment, looking at the boy with a smile on her face. It could work. He was the same height as Kouji. After fifteen minuets of helping the confused boy into some clothes, he was pushed in front of a mirror. "There, now don't you look cute? Well? What do you think?"

The teen looked into the mirror to see his own reflection looking back at him. A yellow shirt, red unbutton shirt, gray pants. There was still something missing but Izumi didn't know what it was. So far though the brown-eyed boy said nothing.

"You hate my fashion sense, don't you?" Izumi finally said, allowing her shoulders to drop in disappointment.

The boy watched her reflection through the mirror. "You fashion sense?"

This caused Izumi to blink for one moment and chuckled. "Oh no silly. I'm a girl "

Now it was the boys turn to blink. He turned to face Izumi, pointing to himself. "I'm a girl too?" Izumi merely choked at that comment as he watched her with slight confusion. "Not a girl?"

Izumi shook hier head, feeling sympathy for him. "No, you're a boy."

"Yeah, and I'm going to kill you for getting into my stuff," came Kouji's voice.

The other two teens turned to see him standing there, leaning against the door frame. The brown-eyed teen watched the two glare at each other and the vibes became awkward. He couldn't help but stare at Kouji.

"Well, I couldn't let him walk around naked," Izumi protested.

"Yeah I'm sure." Kouji's eyes averted from Izumi to stare into brown eyes. "what's your name and what were you doing in that building?"

"I'm a boy," was all the brown-eyed boy could say.

"I know that! Now who are you?"

The newcomer blinked. "Uh ... I ... don't know..."

Kouji snickered. He turned and walked out as Izumi looked back at the the brown-haired teen with shock and horror. _He doesn't know who he is_, she thought. The confused boy blinked with slight misunderstanding. Why did that person look so upset? Did he do something wrong? There were so many questions in his mind, and they all confused him.

* * *

A lady sat in front of the computer, typing away. She had slanted black pit eyes, and her hair was pulled in a bun. Footsteps reached her ears and she knew that it was her boss - Mr. Minamoto.

"What have you found out about the disk?" He asked, standing behind her. He stared at the compter screen.

"It's going to take time for me to crack the codes "

"What about Mr. Kanbara's experiment 6-2-5?"

A dark smirk slowly appeared on the young woman's face. "It went down along with the building," she exclaimed.

"Excellent. Now get to work on the codes. I want Mr. Kanbara's operation shut down," Mr. Minamoto ordered.

"At once."

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

A.I. : Takuya

Chapter Three: Encounter of 6-2-4  
All So Known As Shinya

By KellyQ

"Sir, you should take a look at this," the young woman said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Mr. Minamoto walked up, the computer screen reflecting off his sunglasses. His mouth dropped slightly. _So that's what that son of bitch was planning with 6-2-5 - be part of the plan to over through the Governmen_t ... His eyebrows knitted some more.

"Good work," he said. "Call me if you have done more cracking of the codes."

"Right."

* * *

Kouji scowled at the ground. He just felt angry, for some reason, even though he didn't know why, he just was. Kouji was about to take another step when a twig cracked. Pivoting quickly, he came face to face with the brown-haired teen.

"Look - I don't have time to baby sit, okay?" Kouji growled

"Baby sit? Why are you so angry? What did I do?"

"Nothing, okay! I just have some issues to work out ..."

With that the dark-haired boy started walking away. The brown-haired teen watched Kouji for a moment before the teen spoke up.

"Takuya ..." Kouji to stop when he heard him speak. "That's my name ... Takuya."

"Yeah? So what's that got to do with anything?" Kouji asked, bitterly.

"You did want to know what my name - didn't you?" Takuya asked, feeling something that he didn't like.

What was it that he was feeling? Pain? Sadness? They stared at each other for one moment, when they both heard screaming from the shack. They both turned and Takuya saw a little red dot in his vision. Takuya took off took off running with Kouji close behind.

When they got to the run down shack, they saw Junpei standing in front of Izumi whom was holding a shaking Tomoki. Standing in front of them was a three foot human robot. It had yellow glowing eyes_, _and a thin body that was red and yellow. The robot turned his head and looked directly at Takuya. He rose from the crouching position, still looking at him. The robot slowly started to change to what looked like an eight year old boy with short dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was ware a white shirt and black pants. Tomoki looked at the little robot in awe.

"Who are you?" Takuya finally asked.

The little android jumped into the air with a gun in his hand. Not just any gun - a ray gun that was pointed at Takuya. He tilted his head, confused. Tomoki's eyes widen as he tried to jump out of Izumi's grip. Kouji pushed Takuya out of the way when the little android fired. They both went crashing to the ground and rolled three feet away.

Takuya got to his hands and knees. He turned his head to see that that little android had its ray gun pointing at Kouji. Takuya jumped to his feet and stood in front of the dark-haired teen with his arms outstretched.

"Leave him alone!" Takuya ordered.

The robot's aim switched to Takuya, who took a step back in slight fear. Kouji stared at Takuya in confusion. Why was someone he'd barely know try to protect him? The little android smiled, and switched something on his ray gun swiftly. He returned the gun's barrel at Takuya. Tomoki's eyes widened and he struggled against Izumi's hold again. The android pulled the trigger, and a beam of strange light snapped at Takuya. He fell to the ground with a defining thump. Kouji's eyes widen in horror. Tomoki broke into tears in a rather shocked Izumi's arms, and Junpei glared angrily at the android.

"How could you!" He growled, fists clenched. " He didn't do anything to you, and you went and ....."

The little android didn't look away from Takuya and pointed his finger at the boy on the ground. The brown-haired teen slowly sat up and glared at the intruder. Everyone, but Takuya and the android gasped in surprise. The little android smiled darkly and put the gun away.

"Hello, aniki," he said in a silky tone.

Takuya looked at the android in utter confusion. He tried to bring his voice but failed. After a few seconds, he finally got it to work. "W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered out. The others seeming to be paralyzed by shock.

The android stared unblinkingly at Takuya as he continued. "You're an android. Similar to myself, except you possess - a gemine - or whatever _he_ called it," the android explained, eyes never leaving Takuya.

"T-That can't be true!" Came Izumi's voice looking terrified as she clutched Tomoki close to herself.

"Oh but it is.... there are switches on his shoulders." The little android said to Izumi in a coy voice.

Takuya's expression went blank and his eyes clouded over. _That can't be true ... can it? I'm not a - _

"Takuya," came Kouji's voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Don't listen to him! He's just trying to fill your head with shit!"

"Still don't believe," Shinya said darkly reaching for the gun again, pointing it at Takuya. "Then I'll show you ..."

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

A.I : Takuya

Chapter Four: The Truth & Take it.

KellyQ

"Sir, you should listen to this," the lady said. She had black hair that was pulled back in a bun. She went by the name of Ellen. The the man walked up and stared at the screen. "I think that the device that was stolen had been found "

"You mean the Gemine," Mr. Minamoto said, confused. _What would Mr. Kanbara want with it? He doesn't know its functions  unless he wants to have a robot that disobeys orders  since Ellen destroyed the lab I guess he'll not have that problem._ "Good work "

"Keep on reading sir," she insisted, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

Mr. Minamoto kept on reading the screen, and his expression hardened. _So he managed to build another  6-2-4 _ "Ellen, what do you know about 6-2-4?"

"Not much " she said truthfully.

"Keep on working on the coding and see what you can come with about 6-2-4."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**_"Has 6-2-4 located 6-2-5?"_**

"I'm pin pointing his location right now sir..." The man said into the phone. He had a laptop on his lap. There was a five-minute pause. Mr. Kanbara waited for a reply. "He's located a mile away from the burnt down lab and it seems that some orphan kids are present."

**_"Orphan kids? They must not know what's going on. Have them exterminated!"_**

"Right. It is done." The man said, typing something on his laptop.

* * *

A dark grin slowly appeared on the little robot's face as he slowly changed to his other form, reserving the new order by a high pitch frequency. The frequency rang loudly in Takuya's ears. He covered them, feeling something come over him and his face turned dark. Takuya could barley hear the other kids asking him what was wrong. Kouji turned toward the little android, glaring. Suddenly he felt a hand around his throat. Kouji was lifted three feet off the ground. He shifted his eyes back to Takuya. His face was dark, and his body was shaking. Kouji tired to pull away, but he couldn't.

"Well, if you want to kill that one, that's fine. I'll kill these three then." The little android walked toward the others.

"You're ... you're nothing but a ... spoiled brat," Tomoki yelled, anger and fear in his green eyes, hoping that what he said would make him stop.

"T - T-akuya -" Kouji wheezed out, still trying to pull away.

Takuya tried to reach for his other hand that was holding Kouji in the air, his eyes dark and lacked of pupils. Takuya stared at Kouji's face, and he saw fear. Finally letting go, Takuya looked at everyone with fear in in his own eyes.

"What has gotten into you?" Shinya asked over Kouji's coughing. "We're suppose to kill them, and you're disobeying orders!"

"Or ... Orders?" Kouji wheezed out. He looked at the small robot, confused.

Shinya sharply turned and pointed his gun at the dark-haired boy. "I'm in no liberty to tell you. Since he will not obey, he'll just watch you all die."

"No!" Takuya yelped, stepping in front Kouji, ready to fight.

* * *

"Sir," the man said into the phone. "We have a problem. 6-2-5 is disobeying orders!"

**_"The Gemine," _**Mr. Kanbra muttered. **_"What about 6-2-4?"_**

"Still waiting ..."

**_"Don't have 6-2-4 kill the orphans. Stun them including 6-2-5." _**Mr. Kanbara exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

**_"Yes! Must I remind you that 6-2-5 is more advanced than 6-2-4. The Gemine needs to be removed if he refuses to obey orders!"_**

* * *

"Sir, I've cracked more of the codes. It says that the Gemine in 6-2-5 was installed by accident."

"Do you know by whom?" Mr. Minamoto asked.

"No. It doesn't say," Ellen answered, shaking her head.

"Fortunate," he said in a deep voice. Mr. Minamoto sighed. "What about 6-2-4? Anything on him?"

"I'm still working on that sir," Ellen informed. She went back on typing.

"Keep working on it ... I'm sure by know Mr. Kanbara has noticed that his plan is going to be up in smoke soon."

"Right."

* * *

"I don't understand? What have they done to you?" Takuya demanded, anger in his eyes. Kouji finally caught his breath. He stood up and staggered a little.

"You're just upset and a need a nap," Shinya said, pointing his gun at at brother, ready pull the trigger.

A great flash of light came toward Takuya. Kouj moved to the side and pushed him down just as the beam missed them. Takuya turned his head see that it was Kouji lying on top of him. Shinya swiftly turned toward Junpei ready to pull the trigger. Pushing Kouji off, Takuya jumped into the air. A dark smirk slowly shown on the little android's face as he pointed the gun at him. Pulling his trigger, Takuya was hit right in the chest. Pain shot through his body, and he started to change in front of everyone's eyes. Takuya looked like his little brother but taller.

Landing on the ground really hard, his vision became static. Takuya shook his head. He tried to sit, but Shinya put his foot on his chest, holding the gun down at him. Before he pulled the trigger, Kouji lunged for Shinya, knocking the little android to the ground and rolled three feet away.

"Kouji!" The three kids panicked.

Takuya stared at the dark-haired teen. He had to admit that it was nice name. He watched Kouji struggling to keep Shinya from shooting him. A sudden feeling came over Takuya, he had a sudden urge to protect Kouji. He got to his feet and ran toward his brother. He crossed arms in an X-motion, letting out a battle cry. Shinya's optic sensor like eyes widened when saw that 6-2-6 was going to use his attack. He jumped into the air and landed three feet away.

"6-2-5, what are you doing!?" Shinya asked in a hissing manor. "The Gemine has really over clouded your judgment!"

"What's the Gemine?" Takuya asked angrily.

"A mistake."

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

A.I. : Takuya

Chapter Five: Is that what I am?

By KellyQ

**_What's the Gemine? _**

**_A mistake._**

After Shinya turned and jumped into a nearby tree, Takuya looked down at his yellow mettle hands, thoughts of what his brother had said repeated in his mind.

"Uh ... are .. you ... okay?" Tomoki finally asked Takuya. 6-2-5 look at the small child.

Izumi looked over at the metal robot. "Takuya do you think you could.... er you know .....change back?" she asked.

The android jumped, snapping out of this thoughts. He let his gaze fall to the floor. "I-I don't know.." he whispered.

Takuya stared his hands again. _I don't even know who I am anymore.... I'm not human...so am I a robot? I just don't know any more ..._ Takuya felt something warm wrap around his hands. He saw that Tomoki gripped his hands.

"I'm sure you could change back if you tried..." Tomoki said, staring straight in to 6-2-5's vision sensors.

Takuya smiled down at the little boy. A strange emotion filled his chest. Like he'd do anything in the world to make sure a smile was always on his face. Izumi continued to stared at 6-2-5, deep in thought.

"Maybe if hitting the switches turns you ... like ... this, hitting them again would turn you back."

Junpei stepped up behind Izumi, placing one hand on her shoulder, hoping that he would listen to her.

"Izumi knows what she's talking about. She fixed the TV once."

Izumi sighed and shrugged his hand off her shoulder, rolling her eyes as if it was something stupid. "It was unplugged."

Takuya smiled and looked over at Kouji, who was leaning against the wall, looking indifferent about the subject. Something inside Takuya started jumping around. Takuya nodded his head and he withdrew his hands from Tomoki's grip, slowly realizing that they were waiting for him to transform.

Takuya touched each of his shoulders with his fists, and a sudden flash of light filled the room. It was so bright Junpei, Tomoki, Izumi and Kouji had to shield their eyes. When the light faded there stood Takuya, still in Kouji's clothes. A beam slowly showed on Junpei's face.

"See? What did I tell you. Z knows everything."

"Yeah, whatever," Kouji said, arms crossed. "That little robot friend of yours seemed to know who you are."

"Yeah ... a mistake with a thing called a Gemine -"

"Very dramatic," Kouji muttered.

Everyone sighed. Takuya watched Kouji walk out. Why won't the inside of him stop? Izumi looked closely at the android, knowing full well that robots don't act like Takuya does.

* * *

Kouji stopped walking, knowing that Takuya had been following him for the past five minutes.

"You can quit following me," he said, looking over his shoulder, an annoyed expression on his face.

Takuya stared at the ground. "I'm sorry. Something right here," he said, placing his hand on his chest. "Will not go away."

"Well then," the dark-haired boy said, facing Takuya. "Tell _it_ to go away and stop following me!"

6-2-5 cringed when he saw the look in teen's eyes. "That's why I tried to find you ... now that I have ... maybe what's right here," Takuya murmured, still not making eye contact with Kouji. His hand balled to a fist. "Will stop."

Whatever was in his chest was still there. Not that it bothered Takuya, he just wanted to know what it was and Kouji seemed to be the best choice. Something told him to follow Kouji and find out what it was.

* * *

"How's the modifications to 6-2-4?" Mr. Kanbara asked, walking to the table where the android lay.

A man wearing a lab coat sighed, looking at his boss

"They're coming slowly. But I should have him ready in 6 hours."

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	6. Chapter 6

A.I. Takuya

Chapter Six: The Gemine takes Control

By KellyQ

"Kouji, Takuya! Where are you?" Tomoki called out, worried in his voice.

Both boys turned to see Tomoki running up, and he accompanied by Izumi and Junpei. The three could feel tension in the air. Kouji let out a sigh and started to walk back to the run down hut. Izumi watched the whole thing quietly.

"Come on, let's go in and eat. I'm hungry," Junpei said, hoping that the bad vibes would go away.

"I'm sorry. You guys must be hungry."

Takuya blinked, and followed the others back to the hut and watched her prepare. Junpei sat down at the table, and Tomoki sat across from him. Izumi placed the plate of food on the table. She walked to a flight of stairs that led to the roof.

"Kouji, it's time to eat!"

_"I'm not hungry!"_ Came an angry reply.

"Kouji!" Izumi shot back. "You haven't eaten for the past three days!"

_"So? What are you? My mother?"_ The dark-haired boy countered.

"Fine, see if I care!"

Izum turned and walked out. Takuya watched the two boys eat, and something told him that what they were doing, Kouji should do it too.

* * *

Kouji sighed after hearing the last comment. He knew that Izumi went out of her way to make something, but he didn't want to eat. Kouji didn't want much anything after his twin brother died.

"K-Kouji?"

He jumped a little and turned his head to see Takuya standing there with a plate of food, a concerned look in his eyes. Kouji sighed again and turned his attention back to the stars. Takuya stepped up and placed the plate down and sat next Kouji. He couldn't help but stare at the dark-haired teen.

"What?" Kouji snapped. He turned to give Takuya a hard stare. The android looked slightly hurt. "I'll eat later."

Takuya looked away. "It's not that. You look so lonely."

The words hit Kouji right in the heart. How could this robot know that? Kouji went to stare at the stars again, and brought his knees to his chest.

"I guess you can say that," Kouji admitted. "I did have a twin brother. We would always hang out right here and look at the stars together when it was dark ... he died four days ago," he explained, hugging his knees tighter.

"Is that the reason why you won't eat?" Takuya whispered, a sad look in his eyes.

"Look! What I do is none of you're business, okay?" the dark-haired boy snapped. Kouji turned his head and have Takuya glare.

The android tensed up and fear flashed across his eyes. Kouji let out a frustrated sigh and returned to his earlier position. _Robots don't have feelings! They just don't ... _he thought. Takuya stared down, his expression dark. He placed his fist on his chest, feeling _something _in his core.

"So," he said darkly. Kouji turned to look at Takuya. "You're just going to kill yourself because your brother is dead? Have you thought about what the others would think? I may not be human, but I can see you're all in pain, and I'll try to protect you all."

Kouji flinched. Takuya rose to his feet took the plate, and walked to the stairs. He turned and climbed down, his face still slightly dark. Guilt flashed across Kouji's face. He didn't mean to hurt Takuya. Wait! Was Takuya feeling something? How can he? He's a robot! Kouji gasped in realization, remembering what the other robot had said. _Could the Gemine be the reason why he could see why we're all in pain? I mean, the Gemine did stop Takuya from killing me._

* * *

Takuya walked to the table and set the food down. Junpei and Tomoki had already gone outside. The android was about to sit down when he heard Kouji coming down the ladder. Takuya couldn't help smile and motioned for him to sit down. Kouji stepped up and sat down. Takuya sat on the opposite side to watch him eat.

Kouji placed his fork down. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

Before Takuya could smile, his expression changed to anger. He got up and ran out the door and looked around. Kouji came out a moment later, watching.

"Come out," Takuya ordered, scanning the arria. "I know you're here!"

They both waited for a moment. Suddenly a high pitch frequency rang out. Takuya's body jerked violently, and he let out a cry. Takuya covered his ears, feeling a murderous rage come over him. Kouji eyes widened knowing that the little robot was near.

"Takuya snap out of it," Kouji yelled over the high pitch sound. He reached out for the shaking android.

"Thought you'd never see me again?" Came a voice.

Kouji snapped his head to the right and looked up. On top of the roof was 6-2-4. He laid on his chest, his chin in his hands and his legs swung back and forth. His lips curved to show that he was smirking darkly.

It was then Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei came up and saw what was happening. Takuya grabbed Kouji by the throat again, this time the hold around this throat was tighter. Tomoki looked up at the little robot and growled. He ran into the house, climbed the stairs to the froof, and jumped for the little android.

"Tomoki!"

6-2-4 sprang up. He turned and reached out a hand, and grabbed Tomoki by the throat. He moved to the edge of the roof. "You know? It's a shame that I have to do this to someone so young ..."

The little robot paused for one moment when he notice that Takuya had let Kouji go, who was laying on the ground unconscious. By that point, Takuya was shaking in anger. He turned sharply and have his brother a look over hate. Saying nothing, Takuya ran toward the little android. He let out a cry of anger. Touching each side of his shoulders with his fists, there was a great flash. Shinya had dropped Tomoki. Izumi ran up and caught him, and moved out of the way just as Shinya started to whistle.

6-2-5's body dropped with a thump. He got to his hands and knees, shaking. "No - I'm - not - going to - hurt - them -"

Shinya snarled, and the high pitch frequency stopped. Takuya took the opportunity to jump toward the little android. They both went crashing down to the ground rolling three feet away. 6-2-5 managed to get on top of 6-2-4, pinning him down.

"I want some answers!"

* * *

Ellen's eyes widened as she continued to stare at the screen receiving a weird signal. Mr. Minamoto placed his hand on her shoulder, and she tensed up.

"What are those frequencies?"

Ellen's eyes slowly changed to fear and she felt the man's hands tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"You said that 6-2-5 went along with everything else in the lab."

"I ... I thought so too," she uttered.

"Where is the signal coming from?" Mr. Minamoto asked.

"Sir?"

"Where is the signal coming from?" He asked sharply.

Ellen started typing something on the computer. "A mile away from the burnt down lab ...."

To be continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

AI. Takuya

Chapter Seven: Getting close to the real Truth

By KellyQ

Takuya took the opportunity to jump toward the little android. They both went crashing down to the ground rolling three feet away. 6-2-5 managed to get on top of 6-2-4, pinning him down.

"I want some answers about the Gemine!"

"Haven't you figured it out? No? You disobey orders."

"You mean to hurt innocent people ..." Takuya figured out, something in his chest started to act up. By this point, Kouji had regained consciousness. He sat up and looked over to see what was going on. "You'll have to kill me first if you're going to hurt them!"

Right then, car headlights came toward the house. They all turned to see that it was three black cars. Tension spiked up when the cars Stopped. A man stepped out and Kouji paled with complete fear in his eyes. A moment later another figure stepped out of the car and Kouji's eyes changed from fear to shock. Standing there were his father and twin brother.

Takuya observed the whole thing. "Are you the one who's been giving the orders to make me kill these innocent people?" He got off his brother.

Mr. Minamoto raised a questioning eye brow. He shook his head and smiled to Takuya. "No I'm not, 6-2-5."

6-2-4 freed his hand and managed to point his gun at his brother. Takuya looked down to see that the gun was at his chest. His eyes widened, before 6-2-5 could move out of the way, his brother pulled the trigger sending a blast at Takuya. The taller android's eyes slowly faded and became dull. His body became limp, changing back. Shinya pushed his brother off, got to his feet and took off running.

"Takuya!"

All of the orphans ran over to the fallen robot. Tommy was crying hard, clinging to Izumi. She held him gently, and whispered to him.

"Takuya?" Mr. Minamoto asked. He stepped up, but Kouji stopped him when he got up and stood in front of the unconscious robot. "Is that his name?" All Kouji did was glare at his father with mild hate. "I suppose I owe you all an explanation. 6-2-, I mean Takuya, needs to come back to our lab, so we can take a look at him...see if he's still in proper functioning order."

"Why should we trust you?" Junpei ask coldly, glaring at the man.

"Because," he explained looking very annoyed. Kouichi managed to get behind his brother and scooped Takuya in his arms. "I've been studying Androids for a ....very long time. I know them inside and out and my fellow workers can help your friend recover, while I explain everything."

Junpei opened his mouth to protest, but Kouji beat him to it.

"Fine. We'll come ... but if you're lying-"

"I'm not lying Kouji ... I will explain everything at the lab."

The orphans all looked at each other and nodded in unison. Mr. Minamoto gave them a smile, motioning for Kouji and his friennds to load in the cars. Kouji gave his brother a glare as he got into the back seat, and looked Takuya over. _He seems okay. I just hope he doesn't plan on doing anything to hurt Takuya, _Kouji thought looking at the rearview mirror to see his other friends piling into the black car.

* * *

"Sir," the man said into the phone. "Mr. Minamoto has 6-2-5 -"

_**"What about the orphan kids and 6-2-4?"**_ Kanbara inquired.

"He took them, and 6-2-4 has managed to get away."

_**"This is better than I thought,**_" Mr. Kanbara mumbled.

"Sir?"

_**"Have 6-2-5 follow the car with the same mission but make sure that he cannot be seen. Got that?"**_

"Yeah, I got it."

* * *

The sound of rumbling came to Takuya's ears, and he opened his eyes. Takuya felt very weak and confused. His thought was interrupted by feeling finger tips brush against his. Turning his head slightly, Takuya saw that it was Kouji. They stared at each other, and laced their fingers together. It wasn't long before they came a warehouse building. The big garage doors opened and the two black cars descending down. Kouji started to feel uneasy. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Takuya's hand.

Coming to a stop, they looked around to see that they were in a underground parking structure. Kouji straighten up and looked ahead to see a door that led inside the warehouse. The doors to the back seat opened, and the two men who sat on either side of Kouji and Takuya, pulled them apart. The two boys stared at each other for a moment. Takuya tried to grab Kouji's wrist, but he was to far away.

"No! Don't separate us!" Takuya tried to fight out of the man's arms. "I don't want him to be lonely!"

He lifted his foot and slammed his heal on the man's foot. Takuya pulled free and ran to the other side of the car. Kouichi took hold of Takuya's wrist and pulled him back. The brown-haired teen turned to face Kouji's brother.

"Let go! Kouji needs me!" Takuya demanded. He yanked out of Kouichi's hold an ran to Kouji. Takuya pulled Kouji out of the man's grasp and pulled him close. "Are you alright?" Kouji nodded, blushing.

Mr. Minamoto motioned the men point their guns. Takuya to tremble slightly and he slowly moved his arms away. Just as his arms were a few inches away, one of the men grabbed Kouji by his hair and pulled back, pointing a gun to his head. Kouichi laced his arm around Takuya's neck and lifted the back of his shirt and pushed against his back. Static electricity surged through Takuya's body and his hair frizzed. Pain flashed across Takuya's face, and he went limp. His eyes were still open, but they lacked of pupils.

Kouji watched with horror and confusion. He started to struggle. "You ... you lied to us! And where are my friends?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them," Mr. Minamoto said, walking toward the door with Kouichi following close behind, caring Takuya. "You'll see them soon enough."

* * *

"I can't believe he tricked us like that!" Junpei hissed.

After they were separated from Kouji and Takuya, Mr. Minamoto had his men put the rest of the group in a cell.

"Izumi, I wanna go home," Tomoki said in a small voice.

The blonde-haired girl wrapped her arms around the frightened child. "Poor thing. Those men must've -"

Before she could finish reassuring Tomoki, the door and Kouji was shoved in. The door slammed closed before he had a chance to turn and yell at them.

"Kouji! Are you all right? Where's Takuya?" Izumi asked in a rush.

Kouji pulled out his pocket knife, he turned and started to chip away at the side of the door, a determined look in his eyes.

To be continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

A.I. Takuya

Chapter Eight: The Escape

By KellyQ

Mr. Minamoto stared down at the android. Takuya's eyes still lacked of pupils, and his body laid limp on the table. Ellen walked up and peered over her boss' shoulder. She looked the android over. _This is it? He looks nothing more than an innocent child._

"Have you cracked all the codes on the disk?" He asked, snapping Ellen out of her thought.

"Just one more file and Mr. Kanbara will be taken out," Ellen informed.

"Good. Nothing personal little android," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "You must be destroyed so people will not get hurt."

Mr. Minamoto followed Ellen out of the room. The door closed and the room was silent. A lonely tear came down Takuya's cheek as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"What are you doing? Trying to attract attention?" Izumi asked, watching Kouji chip at the wall with a knife.

"What's it look like!" Kouji barked, looking over his shoulder. "I'm trying to get us out of here before my father does something and makes it look like we did something bad."

Just then the door opened and Kouichi walked in. The first thing Kouji did was grab his brother and slam into a wall, showing nothing but anger, and distrust in his dark blue eyes.

"Where's Takuya?"

"Calm down. For starters, I should explain a few things to you," Kouichi said calmly, not fazed by his brother's actions.

"Then start talking."

"I'm the one who installed the Gemine in Takuya - well 6-2-5 is his code name," Kouichi started to explain.

"Wait. The little android who tried to kill us - or take Takuya - said that the Gemine makes him disobey orders ... what did he mean by that?" Izumi questioned.

"The Gemine gives androids the ability to feel human emotions," Koucihi answered.

"How would you know all that?" Kouji inquired.

"Because ... I too ... am an android ..." Kouichi informed.

"No ..." Kouji whispered, backing away. He shook his head, not wanting to believe that. "No. It can't be true ..."

"I'm afraid it is. But we don't have time to talk. Father may try and stop Takuya's father from taking over the world. He's the one who created Takuya .... but what the FBI doesn't know is that father is doing a little plotting of his own, and if he finds out what Takuya is capable of ... he just might use him too."

* * *

"We're almost ready to proceed," the man said, holding the fine tooth metal saw.

Mr. Minamoto nodded his head. The man brought the device to Takuya's chest and the lights suddenly went out. All the computers and equipment shut down. The room was now complete dark.

"What's going on?" Mr. Minamoto barked, looking at everyone in the room.

"I ... I don't know! We lost power to all the equipment!" One of the men informed.

Mr. Minamoto growled. He ran out of the room, followed by the others leaving the android alone. It wasn't long before he saw figures standing over him. Takuya really wanted to move or say something, but he couldn't.

"Takuya ... can you hear me?" Kouji murmured.

Kouichi sat Takuya and pressed against his back. Static electricity surged through Takuya's body. The first thing Takuya did was turn violently and they both went crashing to the ground. Kouichi was pinned to the ground.

"Oh that's a nice way to thank someone."

"You lied ..." Takuya hissed.

"Look. We don't have time for this ... do you want Kouji to be lonely or not?" Kouichi asked. Takuya stared at Kouji and saw a lot of emotions in his eyes. Takuya pulled and stood up. Kouichi did the same. "Now come on, we haven't much time to lose! I only shut down the power for a short amount of time ... now follow me - I know a secret way out that not even father or android 6-2-4 knows."

_He better not be pulling a fast on us, or I'm going to rip his head off with my hands_, Izumi thought dangerously, following the others.

* * *

They came to a corner wall. They blinked when they realized that it was sewer pipe. Metal bars were fastened around it. Taking a good hold of it, Kouichi ripped it off. The lights suddenly came back on. Everyone gasped, looking around fearfully.

Kouichi growled. "Hurry ... this way!" He ordered.

They all crawled in the drain pipe one by one. Kouji was the last one in and he turned to notice that Kouichi had put the bars back up.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Kouji asked, concern and confusion laced in his voice.

Kouichi smiled sadly at his brother. "Wish I could, but you better get going!"

Kouichi turned and ran down the hallway, leaving them alone. Izumi was the first to speak up, saying that they needed to keep going.

To be continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

A.I. Takuya

Chapter Nine: Feelings

By KellyQ

The crawling felt endless as they continued. _**You must be destroyed so people will not get hurt**_ ... _am I really created to hurt people_, Takuya thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he let out a shaky breath. Takuya's face hardened, as the queezy feeling in his chest changed. _I'm not going to let anyone of them get hurt! They saved me ... Kouji let me wear his clothes ..._ Before Takuya could go any further into his thought, Kouji gasped.

The android turned with concern in his eyes. "Kouji, are you all right?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah ... I just felt something ...."

"Did it bite ya?" Junpei teased. Izumi and Tomoki to giggle.

"Very funny, Junpei," Kouji growled lightly.

Takuya turned around and looked down to see that Kouji had his hand on a dark colored bandana and beside them was a large baseball cap and goggles. "You're fine Kouji," he reassured, smiling. "It's just a piece of cloth." The dark-haired boy looked to see the items.

"Take it," Izumi urged. "You always wanted to have a bandanna."

Kouji hesitated for one moment. Takuya took the bandana and scooted closer to Kouji. He put the cloth on Kouji's head and brought his arms around his head. Takuya started to tie it around the rubber band that held Kouji's long black hair back.

"You have beautiful hair, Kouji," Takuya whispered in his ear, liking the texture of Kouji's hair. Takuya smiled when he pulled away. He thought it was cute when Kouji blushed.

"Why don't you take the hat and goggles?" Tomoki insisted.

"Sure. Why not," Takuya shrugged.

He placed the baseball cap on backwards and the goggles on next. Izumi smiled. _Aww. That's cute! _she thought, watching the scene before her.

* * *

"We're almost out of the pipes!" Junpei announced. "I see to light up ahead."

Picking up their pace, they came toward the light to realize that it was the outside. The warehouse was located by the riverbank. Junpei was the first to stick his head out. He looked at the depths of the water. With a sigh, he pulled himself back in. He turned toward the others.

"We have no choice but get wet."

"I can handle that! I love to swim!" Tomoki said excitedly.

Junpei took one move when they heard Mr. Minamoto from up above. They all froze and then lights streamed down. All the kids backed further into the drain pipe. Takuya turned around and made Kouji back against the wall. He shifted so that he was pressing himself against Kouji, protectively. They all tensed up when a splash was heard.

_"I'll check it out!"_ came Kouichi's voice. _"You guys go that way!"_

The kids waited for Kouichi. He came to the large pipe and smiled when he saw that Takuya had his arm's around his brother. The two boys looked at each other for one moment and stared back at Kouichi.

"I'm glad you're doing alright," he whispered, crawling in. "Now listen. I'll not be able to guide you - but listen very carefully, and I'll meet you where I want you to go, after I take care of a few things."

* * *

"Sir, 6-2-5 had gotten out, and it looks like ..."

The man paused for one moment wondering if he was seeing things. He removed the binoculars, and blinked. The man put them back to his eyes again to see that his eyes were not deceiving him. 6-2-5 was holding someone's hand - not just anyone's hand, but the enemy's hand.

_**"What? What do you see?" **_Mr. Kanbara asked impatiently.

"That 6-2-5 has made friends with Mr. Minamoto's son."

_**"Follow them. The rest of the men should join you,"**_ Mr. Kanbara explained. "_**And what about the codes and 6-2-4?"**_

The man looked back at his laptop to see nothing but a blank screen. His eyebrows to raised, indicating that his eyes behind his sunglasses were shown slight fear.

_**"Well?**_"

* * *

"Sorry little one," Kouichi murmured darkly, holding Shinya down. He pressed into his back and static electricity surged through his small body. "But I need your information."

To be continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

A.I. Takuya

Chapter Ten: Tightening Bonds

By KellyQ

The kids came to what looked like an abandoned two story factory. Takuya was giving Tomoki a piggy-back-ride by this point. His chin rested on his right shoulder, and arms draped loosely over Takuya's shoulders.

"Uh ... Takuya ... I can carry Tomoki if you want," Izumi offered. "Your arms must be tired."

The android gave the blonde girl a smile. "I'm alright." He glanced at Kouji. "And you, Kouji?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm all right." he responded, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What about you Junpei, are you alright?" Takuya asked, looking his way.

Before Junpei answer, a light moan came from Tomoki. Takuya glanced over his shoulder to see Tomoki opening his eyes.

"Hey champ." Takuya said with a smile.

"Oh!" The little boy realized that he had fallen a sleep. "I'm sorry. I made you carry me all the way here. I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Your feet were tired. No one should be walking on sore feet."

"Thanks, Takuya," Tomoki said, a smile on his face.

* * *

"There you are."

After they had checked the place out, Kouji made his way to the window, on the second story. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. Takuya made his way to Kouji, a few seconds later. The dark-haired boy was sitting near the small-boxed window. Takuya sat on the other side, looking out, saying nothing. He gave Kouji a quick glance to see a lot of pain and confusion in his eyes.

Takuya lowered his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry this is hurting you," he murmured.

"I'm just confused," Kouji said taking hold of his coat that slipped down his shoulder, and pulled it back up. "I don't understand any of this. Then again, I never understood anything that happened in my life. Sometimes I felt that my life was a mistake."

"Don't say that!" Takuya said sharply. Kouji turned to stare at the android. Takuya moved in front of him and cupped Kouji's face. "No human life is." He paused for a moment and looked deep into blue eyes. "So what if you didn't have a simple life ... people can change ... even androids. What's more important is that people have the will to change - make friends, laugh, cry and even ..." Takuya paused again, wondering if it was the right word to describe what was going on in his chest when every time he saw Kouji. "Even fall in love."

"Fall in love?" Kouji murmured, understanding what was going with his heart when he saw Takuya.

They stared at each other until a sudden noise came from outside the window. Takuya snapped out of his daydream, and he took a hold of Kouji's arm and they both moved away from the window. The android stood in front of Kouji protectively. The others came up the stairs just to see the window open and Kouichi popped his head in.

"It's just my brother." Kouji sidestepped Takuya, and walked over to the window. Takuya walked up and helped heaved him up through the window.

"I'm glad that you guys are safe, but we don't have time to sit," Kouichi said. "I was followed here by Mr. Kanbara - he'll be here very shortly."

"Mr. Kanbara?" Takuya frownd.

"Kouji will tell you later, right now get going! They're almost here!

They all nodded their heads, not even giving a second thought to see if Kouichi was right behind. They ran down the stairs and out the door. The kids stopped when black cars pulled up. The orphans gave each other a nod, and took off running to the other side of the house. Tomoki tried to keep up, but he tripped and fell to the ground with a thud. Izumi turned and went to aid him. She picked Tomoki up, turned and ran. Shinya dropped down from the roof and, landed five feet away. Takuya stepped in front of Kouji, ready to fight.

"Thought you never see me again did you?" Shinya said, pointing his gun.

"Ease off 6-2-4!" A voice ordered.

Takuya and Kouji turned their head to see that some men in black had their guns pointed at their friends. Takuya's eyes shifted to see a man that was well built. He wore all black, and his short hair was pulled back.

Takuya narrowed his at the man. "Are you Mr. Kanbara?"

A dark smirk made its way to the man's lips. "That I am, _son_."

To be continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

A.I. Takuya

Chapter 11: Denying the Truth

By KellyQ

"That I am, _son_."

All four kids turned pale but Takuya. He looked as though he was trying to figure things out.

His eyes shifted to the right. "Then that means ..." The android mumbled, his eyes shifted back to the man in front of him. "You must be an android too!"

"He's the one who built you, Takuya!" Tomoki said.

Before the little boy could finish, some of the men made their move. One of the men yanked Tomoki out of Izumi's arms. She tried to grab the child, but she failed. Junpei was knocked to the ground, then he was yanked to his feet. Takuya turned his head to see that Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei were tied.

Takuya stared back his father. "What's the meaning of this? Let my friends go!"

"I will, as soon as we help you."

"Just run - don't worry about us - just run!" Izumi yelled.

"No - I'm not going to leave you guys - you're my friends and friends stick together!" Takuya shot back.

Kouji scanned the whole area and saw that his brother was nowhere in sight. Slight anger rose up within him. If he was going to get out of this one, he was going to get answers from him.

"Friends, huh? Did your friend behind you teach you that?" Mr. Kanbara asked mockingly.

Takuya growled. "You leave him alone, and what's it to you what Kouji and I do!"

"You're an android, Takuya. The Gemine is malfunctioning -" Mr. Kanbra stared to explain.

"What do you know about the Gemine?" Kouji finally spoke up. He sidestepped Takuya and stood in front of him.

"A lot more than you know, and how did you hear about it?" Mr. Kanbara asked suspiciously.

Shinya pulled out his gun and fired. Kouji turned pushed Takuya down. The laser beam hit the side of Kouji's hair. The rubber band, and bandana came loose. Kouji's hair tumbled down his back and shoulders. Izumi, Tomoki, Takuya, and Junpei cried out with fear for their friend. Shinya took a step, but he stopped when Takuya rolled Kouji off him and stood up. He staggered a little, and his expression darkened with loath and hate.

"I told you to stay away from Kouji," Takuya stated darkly. "I don't want to hurt anyone -" he continued, slamming his fists into his shoulders in a X-fashion. "Switch on - now!" Changing into his robot from, Takuya brought his right foot forward, and his left foot back. He moved his right arm out slightly, and his other arm inward. "But you leave me no choice."

Taking a bound forward, Takuya was ready to use his attack. Shinya stepped back and started to whistle. Takuya's optic sensors to flash, and he fell to the ground with a thud. Kouji scowled. He got to his feet to aid Takuya, but he stopped with 6-2-5 stoke.

"Kouji ... don't ... just run ..." Takuya wheezed out. He slowly got to his feet and staggered.

Kouji gowled and dashed forward. He lunged for Takuya and they both went crashing to the ground, rolling a few feet away. Getting up, Kouji yanked Takuya to his feet, and they started to run.

_This is not going as planned_, Kouichi thought, watching Kouji and Takuya make their getaway from where he was on the roof. With a sigh, he pressed a button on his watch and jumped down, to follow them.

* * *

Kouji dragged Takuya into any alley. They stayed there until they thought it was safe to talk or move.

"Damnit, Kouji!" Takuya swore. "You could've gotten hurt!"

"You don't get it do you!" Kouji shot back. "That man is the one who wants to take over the world, and you're the key!"

The android flinched, getting a queezy feeling his chest again, words from his little brother said haunted his mind:_** You're an Android. Similar to myself, except you possess a - gemine - or whatever he called it.**_ Takuya was brought back to reality when Kouji continued.

"Your Gemine gives you the ability to have human emotions and who knows what would happen if it is removed!"

_So, that's why the little android said all those things about me. But why do I have one when it's clear that I'm here to destroy the world of love and life_, Takuya thought, showing nothing but pain in his eyes. Kouji to looked symathetcally at the android.

"I know it's like a bad dream," he sated, putting his hands on Takuya's shoulders. "But we have to find the others, and find out what's really going on."

To be continued ....


	12. Chapter 12

A.I. Takuya

Chapter 12: Finding out More

By KellyQ

They both turned their heads after they felt they were being stared at. Kouichi stepped out of the shadows, holding in his right hand his brother's bandana. With one quick motion, Kouji swiped the cloth out of his brother's hand. He placed it on his head, tried to tie it around his hair. Kouji's hair looked a little unkept.

"Now come on. I know where your friends are located," Kouichi informed.

"Give us a moment!" Takuya snapped without realizing it. "Here, let me help you."

He walked behind Kouji and he gently took hold of all of Kouji's hair. Takuya gently ran his fingers through Kouji's hair, asking if he could hold it while he tied it. Kouji held his hair as Takuya tied the cloth around it, asking if he was if it was too tight.

"No. But Kouichi where were you?"

"We have no time for that! Do you want to save your friends or not?" Kouichi responded. He turned and was about to make a run.

"No!" Kouji snapped, tensing up. Takuya wrapped his arms around his angery friend. "I want some answers!"

Kouichi's eyes shifted to the right. He looked back at the two, ignoring the fact that he was going to bring much pain to Kouji afterwards, when he finds out what he had been doing. Kouichi led Mr. Kanbara to the factory, working for the FBI, and skimming behind Mr. Minamoto's back so he could get the man arrested. Now for the big part, and that was going to be tricky, Kouichi has to lure 6-2-5 without noticing that it was going to be a trap and might put Kouji in danger.

"Your questions will be answered when we get to your friends ... now we must hurry! Your friends are safe ... for the moment."

* * *

"Z, are you all right?" came Junpei's voice. She opened her eyes to see two worried faces. Izumi felt something like sand paper rubbing against her wrists. She lifted her arms to see that both of her wrists were bandges up. "Your wrists were bleeding so I tore a big piece of fabric of my sleeve ..."

"Thanks, Junpei. But you didn't have to do that ... but where are we?" Izumi wondered.

Junpei and Tomoki lookd around. The surroundings were all metal including the door that had one small opening, but it was too high.

"What will we do now?" Tomoki asked in a small voice.

"There's not much we can do but hope that Kouji and Takuya get help," Izumi concluded.

"Since when did you give up Z?" Junpei asked in an almost mocking tone.

"I'm not giving up ... I mean ... what choice do we have?"

"I hate to say this but Izumi's right, Junpei. There's not much we can do, let alone finding away out of here," Tomoki exclaimed.

* * *

The three came to what looked like a fairly large warehouse. Much taller and wider than the last one.

"How are we going to get in?"

"You two go that way. And I'll go around back," Kouichi suggested, pointing to the other side. "If neither of us finds a way in. We'll meet here. Sound good?"

"Okay," Takuya said, feeling uneasy.

They took off in their directions. Scanning the building carefully, Kouji and Takuya didn't say anything, but their hands were still laced together. Kouji stole a quick glance at Takuya, wondering how something so deadly can be so caring and gentle at the same time.

"There," Takuya said, breaking Kouji out of his thought, pointing to a window seven feet high off the ground. "We can get in through there. Now put your arms around my neck ..."

"Like this?" Kouji asked, wrapping around Takuya's shoulders, lacing his fingers together.

Takuya smiled over his shoulder. He then looked back at the window, his expression stern. Taking a powerful push, they were in the air. Takuya reached out his arms to the window-seal. Gripping on the edge of window-seal, their bodies slammed to the side like rag dolls. Kouji reached out to the side and placed his hand on the window-seal. Takuya leaned to the side, to make sure that Kouji was safely hanging. The android heaved himself up and pushed the window open. He peered in and looked down to see that they had only a few feet to jump.

"Okay. It's safe," Takuya reassured.

Kouji nodded his head and heaved himself up, and crawled in. They both jumped down and a cold atmosphere greated them. Kouji wrapped his arms around himself feeling a chill run down his body. He slightly jumped when he felt strong arms around him. Kouji realized that it was Takuya, who started to rub his arms.

"Feeling better?" He asked gently.

"Thanks Takuya ... I never really liked the dark."

"Here," Takuya murmured, lacing his hand around Kouji's hand again. "Now let's getting going, shall we?"

They just started walking when the lights came on. The two froze when realized that they were surrounded by some of Mr. Kanbara's stronger men. Takuya pushed Kouji behind him.

"We've been waiting for you," Mr. Kanbara said walking up.

To be continued ...


	13. Chapter 13

A.I Takuya

Chapter 13: The Trickery of Man and Robot

By KellyQ

Takuya stood in front of Kouji, glaring angrily at the man before him: Mr. Kanbara. He smiled and gave a short nod to his men. They backed away slowly, and Shinya stepped forward.

"Hello, older brother," the little android purred. Still smiling darkly, Shinya walked closer. Takuya glared back with hateful eyes. "I've been waiting so long for this... to prove how inferior your gemine system is!"

Shinya dove at Takuya. He growled and flung the smaller android away. Quickly, Takuya raised his arms in a X' fashion, slamming his fists into his shoulders. After a great flash, the taller android shot forward, and gave Shinya a hard punch in the jaw. Oddly, the android didn't fight back; he let Takuya's punches rack his body. Kouji watched wide eyed as his friend pummeled the little robot.

"The Gemine isn't inferior," Takuya hissed, in between punches. "The gemine makes it, so I see what humans feel: their pain, their sorrow, and their happiness and I will not let a runt like you take that away!"

Shinya blocked once, and smirked. The little robot pushed Takuya hard into the wall. The older android groaned and pushed himself free off the two-inch hole Shinya had made with Takuya's body. Takuya stood up and starred angrily at the small robot.

"6-2-5... haven't you noticed something ...." Shinya asked, smiling in a sinister fashion.

The taller android just swung another punch, which Shinya dodged. This time the little android kicked Takuya hard in the chest. He staggered back, and Shinya gave him another kick in the face. Takuya crashed to the ground, panting heavily. Shinya knelt down beside the taller android, the dark smile still on his face.

"Something you protect is missing..." He whispered in Takuya's face.

The injured android let out a small gasp and realization hit him. Takuya yelled and kneed Shinya in the chest. The smaller robot fell back and clutched his chest. Takuya stood up and looked where he'd left Kouji, only to see that he was gone. A cry of anger and vengeance ripped through Takuya. He pivoted, crossed his arms in an X fashion ready to charge when movement caught his optics. Turning, two pleading blue eyes met his. Kouji stood beside Mr. Kanbara, a cloth shoved in his mouth and a gun pointed at his head. Takuya froze, anger vanishing from him for a moment, fear and concern replacing it.

"This is why the gemine is inferior, you can't attack for fear of losing this human!" Shinya hissed. He punched Takuya in the stomach.

The man holding the gun to Kouji's head smirked and looked over at Takuya's maker. He nodded and the man pulled Kouji away. Takuya watched the raven haired boy disappear into the crowd, then turned his gaze to Mr. Kanbara.

"Don't hurt him!" Takuya pleaded. He took a step forward, but stopped when he realized that they were not going to listen to him. "Fine, I'll do what ever you say! Just ... don't ... hurt Kouji."

Shinya suddenly appeared beside his master and looked up. Mr. Kanbra was smiling widely, an evil glow in his eyes. Takuya changed back to his human form.

"We won't harm your friend... just as long as you do what I tell you to..." Mr. Kanbara said quietly taking several steps toward Takuya placing a hand on the android's shoulder.

"Just tell me what you want me to do,"Takuya muttered darkly.

* * *

Kouji tried to pull away from the two men. He only succeeded in tightening their grip on him. Kouji struggled a little bit more. He swung his leg into the man on the right. He yelped in pain. The man on the left let go of Kouji. The dark-haired boy pulled the cloth out of his mouth. Kouji turned and sidestepped both men and ran down the hallway.

"Get back here!" The man ordered.

He followed Kouji to a room that was occupid by Takuya, Shinya, and Mr. Kanbara. Takuya's face lit up but his happiness faded when the the guard grabbed Kouji by the hair pulled him back, and brought his arm around his neck, pointing a gun to his head.

Mr. Kanbara to tisked softly. "Your friend is really persistent," the man said walking closer to Kouji. "He must've been really worried if he went through all that."

"Because I'm not going to let you use Takuya for your sick games!"

"Then you must not know what type of android 6-2-5 is," Mr. Kanbara said, smirking.

"Yeah I know ... to help you take over the world!" Kouji stated.

"That's only half of it," Mr. Kanbara corrected. "6-2-5 is an android of destruction."

To Be Continued ....


	14. Chapter 14

A.I.: Takuya

Chapter 14: When Destiny Falls

By KellyQ

"That's only half of it," Mr. Kanbara corrected, "6-2-5 is an android of destruction."

The words echoed through Takuya's ears. His surroundings changed all white as he felt something rock inside of him. Pulling himself back to reality, Takuya looked back at his creator. His expression changed to dark hate.

"So. Humanity and love, mean nothing to you?" Takuya asked in an icy cold tone.

"Of course not," Shinya spoke up. "Androids don't have to worry about getting hurt by all those silly emotions."

"That's because you haven't experienced what it feels like to have compassion, be in love and see beauty!?" Takuya said in rage, feeling nothing but hate that he didn't know he had.

"Yes. I'm sure," Mr. Kanbara said calmly, "but do humans feel that way about androids?" Takuya flinched, feeling something in his body trigger again. He looked over at Kouji, whom was trying to struggle free. "Humans may act they care when they really just pity and hate."

"Don't listen to him!" Kouji urged. He struggled to keep his gaze locked with Takuya's. "Not all humans are like that ... I'm human, and I can see you for who you are."

Takuya's eyes widened with shock as they held their gaze for one moment. _He can see me _... his thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Kanbara's soft tisks, and Shinya's wicked laugh.

"Then you must not understand that some things are not meant to be," Shinya spoke up.

Kouji growled, glaring at them. Right then the tile foor in the middle of the room started to split in two. The ground shook, and one second later out rose what looked like two feet thick round platform. A long metal bar hunched from one end of the platform to the other. Small flashing lights emanated from the bar.

"What's that?" Takuya whispered, having a sudden urge to walk over to it.

"Your destiny ..."

Shinya parted his lips slightly and he started to whistle. Takuya yelped in pain and covered his ears. His eyes flashed red for one brief moment. Takuya straightened up and started to walk toward the platform. _No! I'm not going to let this happen,_ Kouji thought. He brought his heal down on the man's foot. The guard yelped, and the dark-haired boy yanked himself free. Kouji ran past Takuya and stopped, turned around with a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

Shouting and shooting were heard outside the cell door. Izumi picked Tomoki up and Junpei stood in front of the two ready to fight. After a moment, all was quiet when the door open and Junpei tense up, ready to fight. Once the door was fully open they all calm down knowing that it Kouichi.

"There's not much time ... you need to get out of here!"

"Tell us what's going on first?" Izumi asked.

"No time! Go down the hallway to your right. There's a window there ... it's your only way out ... now hurry!" He ordered, leading them to the hallway. _At least they'll get the help they need_, Kouichi thought, pressing a button on his watch.

* * *

Takuya tightened his grip around Kouji's neck. _I've got to reach him somehow_, the dark-haired boy thought. Before Kouji could come up with something, Takuya tossed Kouji to the side. The android kept on walking. Kouji got to his feet and he was about to tackle Takuya to the ground, but two of Mr. Kanbara's men took hold of the dark-haired boy by the arms, holding him back.

"Takuya, snap out of it!" Kouji yelled. "Many innocent people will get hurt!"

"It won't be long now," Mr. Kanbara said. Takuya stood in the middle of the round platform. He turned around and stood in the center. "6-2-5 will help me take control of everything!"

"You sick bastard!?" Kouji yelled in rage. "Takuya will not let -"

A bright flash of light came from the corner of his eye. Kouji turned his head to see that the bar was glowing, sending a thick beam of energy down on Takuya. Kouji's eyes widened as the android changed to his robot form.

"It's too late for that," Shinya said. "My brother had all ready lost his memories and his gemine will no longer be an issue."

"No!" Kouji cried, struggling to free himself.

To be continued ...


	15. Chapter 15

A.I. Takuya

Chapter 15: For the Love of Humanity

By KellyQ

"No!"

Kouji fought and kicked his way free. Making a break for it, he ran toward Takuya, almost tripping on his own two feet. The lights started to flicker. Kouji stopped and did a quick scan of the room.

"What's going on?" Mr. Kanbara asked, looking at everyone in the room.

All the lights blew up one by one. The computers started to show error messages. The men at the computers backed away when the screens leaked out smoke. _This is not supposed to happen_, Mr. Kanbara thought angrily. _What would've_ - his thoughts were interrupted by Shinya.

"Humanity must ... be ... destroyed ..." The little android pulled out his ray gun and zapped two of Mr. Kanbara's men, vaporizing their bodies.

"6-2-4 what are you doing?" Mr. Kanbara asked angrily.

"Humanity must ... be ... destroyed ..." Shinya repeated.

Mr. Kanbara's eyes widen in fear as Shinya turned his ray gun at him. _Takuya must be controlling his little brother_, Kouji thought, _if I can get the smaller android to point his ray gun in this direction, Takuya will not be able to do any more damage_.

"Hey!" Kouji shouted, jumping back and forth from side to side. "You forgot one - me!"

He continued to jump from side to side, hoping to get the little android's attention. _Come on_, Kouji thought, _why am I not getting his attention_? Finally, the little android slowly pointed his ray gun to his own head. Kouji's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened. He turned around to see tears dripping Takuya's chin. They stared at each other.

"No! Wait - I have a plan - don't kill him - use him to set yourself free from this device!"

Another lonely tear came down 6-2-5's cheek. A bright flash illuminated from behind. Pivoting quickly, all color drained from Kouji's face as he watched the two vaporized in front of his eyes. Turning again, he looked Takuya over. _Maybe if I pull him out, the thing will shut down_, Kouji thought.

"Hang on, Takuya - I'm going to pull you out!"

"Des-destroy ..."

By now, the android had more tears coming down his face. Kouji reached into the beam of light and felt sandpaper rubbing against his flesh. Taking a hold of the android by the arms, Kouji pulled 6-2-5 forward. Takuya didn't budge. It was like he wasstuck in place.

"Please, Takuya!" Kouji begged, fear and pain in his eyes. He tried to pull again. "I know you don't want things to end like this and neither do I - not when I have so many things to tell you!"

Takuya just stared straight ahead, not even budging from where he was standing, as Kouji pulled with all his might.

* * *

When the lights and computers shut down, Kouichi cursed. He and the FBI men were in a room that was occupied with two stasis tubes. "Shit - we don't have much time," Kouichi hissed. "You better hurry and get Takuya and his brother's bodies out of here, or they won't last since 6-2-5 had blown out the power - I'm going to help Kouji!"

Getting up, he turned and started to run out of the room, followed by two other FBI men. _This is not supposed to happen_, Kouichi thought, _the gemine was supposed to shut 6-2-5 down once he was connected to the computer ... I just hope nothing bad happened, _he thought.

* * *

Kouji pulled away, and he looked around. He had to shut the thing down somehow. Looking around, Kouji found nothing, so he made up his mind. Running to the side of the platform, he rammed the side of his body into the metal bar. Falling back with a heavy thump, Kouji landed on his side. Clutching his arm, Kouji noticed that he made a dent and no energy was coming through.

"Human ... enemy .... must destroy ..."

The dark-boy turned his head to see Takuya walking toward him, his optics red. _I'm not going to give up_, Kouji thought. He picked himself off the floor. _There's got to be a way to reach Takuya_!

"Enemy ... must ...." 6-2-5 stuttered, reaching for Kouji.

Kouji stood his ground as the android's fingertips were inches away form his throat. "Takuya, you've got to remember."

"Human ... enemy -"

"No I'm not ..." Kouji took hold of Takuya's wrist and put the android's hand on his chest. "Please, Takuya! You've got to remember .... I'm Kouji, and you're Takuya -"

With one swift motion, Kouji was picked up and thrown out of the room. He landed on the floor just outside the door. Kouji moaned in pain as he slowly got to his hands and knees. He looked into the room to see that room was engulfed with flames and smoke.

To be continued ...


	16. Chapter 16

A.I. Takuya

Chapter 16 - Exclamations

By KellyQ

Kouji looked down at Takuya, an oxygen mask was strapped to his face, IVs were taped to his arm, and a bandage around his head. He still couldn't believe he was staring at the real Takuya. Sure, he felt bad that android 6-2-5 was gone.

_**"Takuya, no!"**_

_**Kouji picked himself up and was about to dash into the smoky room to find 6-2-5. Strong arms pulled him back. Kouji looked over his shoulder to see that it was his brother.**_

_**"Let me go!" he ordered, struggling to free himself, "I've got to save, Takuya!"**_

_**Kouichi pulled out a damp cloth and pressed it to Koui's nose and mouth, causing him to feel weak and pass out. When Kouji came to, the first thing Kouji did was grab his brother by the collar, looking as though he was ready to kill.**_

_**"Alright - I want some answers!"**_

_**"First off - I'm sorry I got you into this mess. You know most of the story but - dad is in jail and Mr. Kanbara had two sons, Takuya and Shinya ... so what you encountered was an android that looked like Takuya ..."**_

Kouji wanted so much to run his hand through Takuya's hair, put an ear to his chest to listen to the other boy's heart beat. Yet, just looking at Takuya was good enough for him. A light scratchy moan came from Takuya's parted lips. Kouji stared into unfocused brown eyes.

"_Who ... are .. you ..._?" Takuya asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Ah ... you're awake."

Kouji turned to see a nurse walking up to the other side of the bed and started to check everything over.

"_Where's .. where's my brother_," Takuya asked, figuring that he was in a hospital.

"He's here but in very critical condition," the nurse informed. Takuya closed his eyes and tears came down his flushed face. Kouji looked sadly at at him.

"You should rest, young Kanbara," the nurse said walking out, "you're still weak from being in stasis for too long."

Letting out a shaky sigh, Takuya turned his head and looked at Kouji with curiosity. _"You haven't told me your name."_

"Oh ... it's Kouji ... Kouji Minamoto."

"_Kouji huh,_" Takuya repeated, letting the name roll of his tongue, "_that's a beautiful name._" Kouji to blush, "_I'm Takuya Kanbara_."

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and the Kanbara brothers were still confided to the hospital. Takuya laid in bed watching TV when Kouji walked in with one hand behind his back. Takuya's eyes averted from the TV and noticed that Kouji was blushing.

"Kouji, are you all right?" Takuya asked, reaching out to touch him, "you look flushed."

"I'm fine," Kouji reassured, trying not to blush any more than he was, "I checked on your little brother, and he wanted me to give you a kiss on the cheek."

Hesitating, Kouji leaned closer, giving Takuya a quick peek on the cheek. Pulling away quickly a sound of plastic reached Takuya's ears.

"What was that?"

"Oh - when ... I went out ... I thought ..." Kouji paused, holding out a bouquet of red roses, "I thought something like this would help you feel better."

Handing the flowers, Takuya took them and smiled. He stared softly into Kouji's eyes.

"Thank you, Kouji for buying me red roses. That was really sweet of you," he said softly, " but you didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"Trouble? It was no trouble at all," Kouji said, still blushing, "you're my my friend, and I want you got to get better ... so, this is a reminder."

Takuya opened his mouth to say something when the nurse, who was standing at the door, cleared her throat. Kouji to turn his head.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything but visiting hours are over, and it's time for the patient to have their dinner," she reminded.

"Right," Kouji said, looking back at Takuya, "I'll come back tomorrow."

Giving Takuya a quick peek on the cheek, Kouji walked out.

To Be Continued ...


	17. Chapter 17

A.I : Takuya

Chapter 17: Understanding

By KellyQ

It has been three weeks since Takuya and his little brother got out of the hospital. He and the others were placed in an orphanage. Some of the younger kids thought it was cool to have someone to play with. Some of the girls would often get Kouji and Takuya's attention. Some of the others though they were hunks. Other than that, all six kids transitioned nicely.

Takuya sat on the bench table, looking at the stars. Kouji watched from where he was standing, holding a blanket in his arms. _I'm glad things turned out the way they did, and I think I know why my brother put the gemine in 6-2-5 ... to help me understand thinsg_, he thought. Kouji walked up and draped the blanket around Takuya's shoulders. _Understanding what it's like to be in love_, Kouji thought kissing his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You should come inside," Kouji whispered, sending a chill down his Takuya's spine.

Takuya was about to get up when he sneezed a few times. _My allergies again_, he thought, sneezing a couple more times. _Why can't they just leave me alone_? He pulled out a bottle and dumped a pill in his hand. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed it. Kouji rubbed his back as Takuya gulped it down.

"I ... I hate this," Takuya murmured. He pulled away, allowing the blanket to fall off his shoulders. "I wish none of this didn't take place!"

Kouji felt as thought he was slugged in the stomach. A soft growl came from the back of Kouji's throat. He moved right in front of Takuya and slapped him across the face. Brown eyes widened for a moment, and Takuya realized what he just said. He slowly turned his head to see nothing but pain in Kouji's eyes.

"Kouji ... I ..."

"You know as well as I do that there's more to life than feeling hate, grief and sadness! When there's love, kindness and compassion!" Kouji lectured.

They both looked at each other when Takuya let out another sneeze. Kouji immediately draped the blanket around his koi repeating that they should go inside.

* * *

After they came in and had dinner, Takuya was silent the whole time. He felt bad for having such thoughts. The two got ready for bed. Takuya shifted to his side and pulled his boyfriend close.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Takuya murmured in Kouji's ear, "and it made me realize something ..."

"What's that?" Kouji whispered, feeling his boyfriend's hand rub his sides.

"I should be a better boyfriend than I am."

Kouji leaned in and gave his boyfriend a tender kiss, whispering how silly he was for thinking such a thought. Takuya just smiled, running his thumb along the dark-haired boy's cheek bone.

"It's too bad that your name wasn't beautiful," Takuya teased lightly, "that would be perfect name for a beautiful person."

"Thank you," Kouji whispered, holding Takuya close. _Thank you for everything_, he thought.

The End


End file.
